


Fairy Kingdom

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone Fluff, Aone Takanobu Fluff, Aone Takanobu x Reader, GN Reader, Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, haikyuu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: Aone Takanobu would do anything to make his little daughter happy.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Fairy Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kayla's Aone drabble made me FEEL things and I couldn’t stop gushing about dad!Aone so here you guys are >:-)

“Dada!”

The voice of your six year old daughter, Ai, rang through your house, her tiny feet plodding against the laminated wood as she approached the living room. You and Aone were resting on the sofa. Your 6 month old son was fast asleep on your chest, drool running down the side of his mouth. A reality TV program played softly from the TV.

Aone looked over when his daughter got closer. 

“Dada! I want to play tea party!”

You were quick to hold a finger to your lips.

“Ai, let’s be a little softer. Otherwise, Taishiro will wake up!”

She nodded seriously and you couldn’t help but smile warmly. Aone got up from his seat on the sofa, sparing a glance at you. You were quick to shoo him away to go play with Ai. At least, she would be sleepy enough for her afternoon nap after this.

Ai was quick to latch onto her father’s leg as Aone walked over to her room, having her cling around his leg like a koala.

“Dada! Today, the special guests are Madam McSnuffles, Doraemon and Auto Prime, okay?”

“Okay.”

Once they arrived at her room, Ai hopped off Aone’s leg and ran over to the little table set she had. Aone glanced around at the toys that were strewn everywhere, barely avoiding stepping on a mini car.

“You have to wear this! The tea party is in the fairy kingdom, you have to have wings, otherwise you can’t fly up with us!”

Obligingly, Aone crouched down, allowing Ai to slip his thick arms through the elastic bands of a glittery pair of fairy wings. When Ai threw him a matching tutu, who was he to refuse her? He silently pulled up the purple tulle around his hips and balanced himself on the tiny chair.

Standing at almost two metres, this was no easy task. Aone cast a glance at the poor chair legs that had to bear his weight. He was hunched over, as he surveyed Ai running around and getting things ready.

“Here is Madam McSnuffles! Say hello!”

Aone stared down at the brown teddy bear that was perched on the small table.

“This is Doraemon! He brought us all the tea and snacks!”

“Good afternoon, Madam McSnuffles.”

He dipped his head and reached out to shake the bear’s paw without even hesitating. These past few years of fatherhood had prepared him for more than a simple tea party. Hell, he’d rather sit through his and look stupid than leave Ai alone.

“Thank you, Doraemon.”

“And this is Auto Prime! He’s gonna protect us from all the baddies that try to sneak into the fairy kingdom!”

“How brave of you, Auto Prime.”

Ai busied herself with balancing the toys on the table before taking a seat herself. She had on a similar pair of fairy wings and tutu, a big sword clutched in her hand. What a contrast, Aone thought, but he did nothing but smile fondly at Ai.

Ai chatted away happily with the toys, pouring imaginary tea and munching on cake made out of air. Aone popped in here and there with the occasional funny quip, but otherwise, he played the role of a respectful fairy father who drank tea from a plastic cup with his pinky stuck out.

Eventually, the reality TV show was over, and you got up slowly to place Taishiro in his cradle. As you passed by Ai’s room, you took a peek into the tea party that was going on. Aone had a bunch of butterfly clips in his hair and some sort of blush smeared heavily on his cheeks. Man, how had Ai gotten her hands on that?

Aone turned to look at you leaning on the doorframe. His eyes widened in surprise slightly and Ai turned to look too.

“Doesn’t Dada look so pretty?”

“Yes, sweetheart, absolutely.”

You chuckled and walked into the room.

“Hold on. You can’t come in.”

Aone declared. Surprised, you tilted your head slightly.

“Excuse me?”

Acting surprised, you feigned offense with a hand pressed to your chest.

“You have to have wings to enter the fairy kingdom. Otherwise, you can’t fly up here with us!”

The father-daughter combo was effective in their paired attack. Particularly, Aone took a loud sip of tea from the empty cup he held. You laughed loudly, spreading out your arms.

“Wing me up, baby. Let’s go to the fairy kingdom.”


End file.
